Master Generation
by AceSage
Summary: Trainer Black and his Riolu race against Red, Ethan, Brendan, Blue, and all the other protagonists to be the champion of the Nexivia region in the experiment called Master Generation. Everybody from the Pokémon world has gathered for this once in a life time event. Which protagonist will claim the crown of Pokémon Master?
1. Prologue

**Intro**

**It's kind of funny how this got started. Since Pokémon Red was one of the first games I ever played and since it was one of the first anime's I liked, I decided to start this story. The only problem was that I couldn't decide what to write about. After much thought I decided to include every protagonist from the first games all the way to X and Y. I'm even going to include things like rivals, gym leaders, frontier brains, and certain organizations. All this will be tied together in a new super region called Nexivia (Sorry if the name is stupid but I came up with it on the spot).**

**This left me with one problem. Which protagonist am I going to mainly use for the first person view? Well I made a list and thought about my options. Since I write a lot from a female point of view, I wanted to write about a guy. Also, I was going to do Red but a lot of people do him and I wanted to do somebody less common. I finally just decided to go with who I thought had the coolest looking design. After much thought I finally decide to go with trainer Black a.k.a Hilbert!**

**However, since this is going to be so long, all the protagonist will get dialogue at some point so don't worry!**

**Lastly, there is something you should note:**

**1. Even though Black will be the main one, I might switch characters from time to time.**

**2. I am going to use the protagonist's English names. I'm going to call Green, Leaf instead. Also, I'm going to use the name Black instead of Hilbert.**

**3. Wes, Rui, and Michael from the Pokémon coliseum games won't be included. However, if one of you really wants to see them, I'll put them in later in the story.**

**4. Since there are so many gym leaders, all trainers will have to win twelve badges to take part in the Pokémon league.**

**5. Every Pokémon will be native to the region, but I haven't decided what to do with Mega Evolutions yet.**

**6. Forgive me but I'm not that good with X and Y's Pokémon yet.**

**7. If you are wondering if Ash will be in this story... I might include him later based on how I feel about it.**

**8. If you're wondering if I'm going to pair any of them up, I haven't decided.**

**Whew... now that that's done, enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in the Nexivia region. Spring was just over the horizon as a group of trainers made their way to the professor's lab. Since the professors from Kanto to Kalos had joined forces in this new region, all the chosen trainers had to fly here by plane. Luckily, they had a nice hotel to stay at over the night that happened to be in the same town as the laboratory. A nice place called Iridescent Town. The trainers were told to specifically make their way to the lab at 8:00 a.m. to receive instructions.

When they arrived in the humongous lab, they stood side by side and waited. The seven professors walked from a room in the back and began lining up in front of the trainers. Professor Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore all stood side by side similar to the trainers. Professor Oak was the first to speak.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Nexivia. I'll get straight to the point. I and my fellow professors brought you here to take part in a grand experiment. Since this region has almost all species of Pokémon and because of its enormous size, the entire Pokémon world has focused its attention to this region. This means everyone will be scrambling to explore Nexivia. For that reason, the seven of us have joined our efforts and started experiment Master Generation."

There was murmurs exchanged between the trainers. In response, Juniper walked up and began speaking next.

"If you guys have any questions, please ask."

"So, why did you guys choose us of all people?" asked Brendan. Birch stepped up next.

"You see Brendan... since we all come from regions were Pokémon training is one of the most popular things, it gave us an idea. We each agreed to pick a few trainers from our region to take part in Master Generation."

"Why choose all of us though?" asked Ethan. Elm cleared his throat and started speaking next.

"Out of all the trainers we have aided over the years, you guys had something special. You had a natural instinct for battling and adventure."

"I've got a question then," started Dawn. "Why did you tell us to leave our Pokémon behind if you wanted us to explore Nexivia?" Rowan was up next.

"It is important that you start Nexivia with a clean slate. If Master Generation is going to be a success, you must start fresh."

"Won't that put us at a disadvantage against strong Pokémon and other trainers?" asked Nate.

"Plus, won't that slow this project down if we have to train Pokémon all over again?" added Serena. Sycamore got up from his seat and began speaking.

"You need to think of Nexivia like it's a blank canvas. If you guys went out there with your experienced Pokémon now, you won't get the full experience of this region. We want you all too basically perform the same way you did when you started."

"Okay then," started Blue. "But why did you choose so many of us?" Finally, Ivy began speaking.

"Nexivia is loaded to the core with trainers, not to mention most of the gym leaders and the elite's. We were hoping that you would all train and motivate each other to become stronger. Also, if you guys like traveling in groups, that would work too."

"So you wanted us all to become rivals so we would get stronger." said Leaf.

"If you want to look at it like that, but having friendly competition will help push you beyond your limits. Plus, whoever can win the championship will without a doubt be the world's top trainer. You'll become a true Pokémon master." finished Oak.

The trainers began looking at each other in excitement. Even though no words were being spoken, you could feel the intense tension between these powerful trainers. Truly, they all have the heart to conquer this region.

"Well, it looks like everyone is on board with Master Generation. Now, it's time for your supplies."

Everyone turned forward to two cases brought in by some young-looking assistants. When they opened the cases, over a dozen poké balls were revealed with the labels of familiar Pokémon on them. The trainers started smiling when they realized what was going to happen next.

"All of you are going to choose one of these Pokémon to start with. We will also give you the newest version of the Pokédex you can fill out, and the Pokéguantlet which can help you record data from your travel in Nexivia, make calls, and other things."

When the assistant brought of the Pokégauntlets they demonstrated how to attach them to your arm.

"In terms of choosing a Pokémon, Professor Elm will call your name by region. Also, to be fair, you can only select a Pokémon that's native to your region. Did you guys understand all that?"

Everyone either nodded or said yes, signaling for Elm to start calling names.

"Okay first up is Red, Blue, and Leaf."

The trio walked up to the cases and looked for the Pokémon in their region. They found their starters on the case to the left.

"Since I'm so nice, I'll let you go first Red." said Blue.

"Yeah, go ahead and go first Red." added Leaf.

"..." Red said nothing as he picked up the poké ball that contained Charmander. "I'll take this one..."

"You got Charmander huh," said Blue. "Figures. I guess I'll take Squirtle."

"Good because I wanted Bulbasaur anyway." said Leaf.

"Next up is Ethan, Kris, Lyra, and Silver."

"Hey, why is Silver here?" asked Lyra. "Didn't he originally steal on of your Pokémon Professor Elm?"

"Humph." grunted Silver.

"That may be Lyra, but I fell that his travels in Nexivia will change him. Plus, he is a gifted trainer. That's why I took the liberty of picking his Pokémon for him."

"What?" Silver was startled when Elm tossed him a poké ball. The label said "Murkrow". Silver closed his eyes and smiled as he clutched the poké ball.

"I trust you'll take care of it."

"Whatever. I'll be fine either way."

After that Ethan went over and picked Cyndaquil. Kris picked Totodile and Lyra picked Chikorita.

Next Brendan picked Mudkip while May took Torchic, leaving Wally to take Treecko.

When Dawn went, she selected a Piplup while Lucas picked Chimchar and Barry chose Turtwig.

Hilda choose a Tepig, Nate took Oshawott, and Rosa took Snivy. Hugh ended up taking an extra Oshawott.

Finally Calen choose Froakie and Serena took Fennekin.

"Perfect, that's everybody." started Oak. "Now we are going to explain how the gyms are, the upcoming championship, and more info on the new gear."

Hold up Professor Oak..." interrupted Juniper.

"What is it?"

"There is somebody missing. Where's Black?"

Several of the boys struggled not laugh while the girls looked confused.

"Guys, where's Black." Lucas began to speak.

"He... will be running late."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**1. I'll get the real first chapter up as soon as I can.**

**2. If you have any comments, suggestions, or you just like reviewing, feel free.**


	2. Chapter 1: Emergence of Rivals

**Author's Note**

**It's officially time for the true start to this story!**

**Sorry, but there's something I forgot to mention.**

**1. Also, if you're wondering what the trainers are wearing, just picture the newest clothes they were featured with in the games. If a newer game comes out with the same trainers but different clothes, just picture them in those.**

**2. The only person whose design I want to mention is Red's. I wanted to keep him with his black hair version because I think it's suits his silent type personality better than the brown hair version.**

**3. The trainers of Master Generation will show up throughout the story, just not at the same time so that I don't have to cram to give everyone dialogue.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Emergence of Rivals

"Those jerks!" I couldn't believe nobody bothered to wake me up. Now, I was scrambling to get my clothes on as I started panicking at the current time.

"Of all the days to over sleep, it had to be this one!" I knew I was undoubtedly disturbing people with my shouting, but I had bigger problems to deal with in all honesty.

Before I go any further, let me introduce myself. My name is Hilbert but everybody calls me Black. Ever since I was a child, becoming a Pokémon trainer was my dream. I wanted to have my name known throughout the world as the greatest trainer ever.

Unfortunately, things aren't going as planned.

When I got the call to come to Nexivia by the Pokémon professors for an exclusive project, I was excited. I was so excited in fact, that I couldn't even sleep the night before despite the advice from my fellow trainers to go to bed early. Now I was furiously trying to get in to my pants and find my bag at the same time.

'I just hope it isn't too late.' I thought.

I bolted out of the room as fast as an Infernape and made it to the front lobby. I didn't even stop to talk to any of the employees as I burst out of the front doors and made my way to the lab. Luckily, since the lab is also in Iridescent Town, I didn't have that to cross a route. The flip side is that it's all the way on the other side of town.

'Why is this happening?' At this point I was half hoping that a Dragonite or something would swoop down like a Taxi and give me a lift. I swatted away the ridiculous thought and just kept my focus on running. After a near collision with three people, almost being run over by a bicycle, and nearly stepping on the tail of a Mightyena(thank goodness I didn't), I finally made it to the front doors of the lab.

I stopped to catch my breath and then I put on a smile as I walked towards the door. However, before I could get there the doors opened and over a dozen of the trainers that I traveled with to Nexivia came out. Most of them looked happy and excited like they all got what they wanted for Christmas. Some just wore blank expressions as if they didn't care. They all stopped when they saw me though. The prodigal pansy himself also known as Blue spoke first while pointing and laughing.

"Well look who decided to wake up guys! Did you enjoy your sleep Black?"

"Don't act innocent! Why didn't any of you guys bother to wake me up?"

"We tried but you just wouldn't stir," said Brendan. "We actually were beginning to think you fell into a coma or something. We knew you weren't thought because you kept talking in your sleep about how excited you were."

I blushed of embarrassment as some of the girls began giggling and the boys started laughing. Ethan walked up and put a hand on my shoulder and began smiling.

"Don't worry bud. There's still one more Pokémon in there with your name on it." Even though I only knew Ethan for less than a week, I thought he was one of the coolest guys there. He did conquer Kanto and Johto after all. I even heard a rumor that he beat Red in a battle. I looked over at him and he had his hands in his pockets and was as silent as ever. I was seriously beginning to think he was mute... or that he didn't want to talk to anybody there.

"Yeah Black, you don't have to be angry." said Nate walking up along with Hilda, Rosa, and Hugh. "We're going to prove to everyone that Unova trainers are the best, right?"

"Heh right." Out of the four of them, Hilda was the only one I knew well enough before coming to Nexivia. They all seemed alright though.

"So where are all of you going now?" I asked and Calem answered out of nowhere.

"We're all off to start our journeys. Everybody got their starters and gear a little while ago."

It was confirmed when I saw poke balls attached to everyone's belts and some nifty looking gauntlets on everyone's arm. Before I could ask what they were, the one guy who could challenge Blue for biggest douche began speaking, which was Silver.

"Not to ruin this little conversation but I'm off to conquer this region and I suggest you all stay out the way." The first person to speak up was Kris from the Johto region.

"Hey, you don't have to be such a jerk to everyone! At least everyone here won battles with Pokémon that weren't stolen." I also considered Kris a cool person. Despite her usually bright and nice nature, she can sometimes be kind of feisty. I hear that she's almost as good as Ethan.

"You think I care about that? What does it matter how Pokémon are obtained as long as you're the strongest." replied Sliver.

I saw Ethan reach down to the Pokémon at his belt. It was obvious that he was about to challenge one of his greatest rivals to a battle. If I had a Pokémon, I would have challenged him too. However, before Ethan could get to his poke ball, Red stepped up and stood a dozen yards from where Silver was and held up a poke ball.

"So you want to be the first to be defeated by me Red?"

"..."

"Hold on guys." interrupted Dawn. "The professors told us that even if we left immediately after they finished talking to us, we still would barely make it to another city before sundown." Everyone probably started considering that too until Blue spoke up.

"Wait a second..." said Blue. "I think this is a good idea to see which one of us is the strongest now."

"I agree," blurted out Barry. "I'm itching to for a battle now." Dawn simply shrugged her shoulders in defeat and smiled.

"Guess there's no helping it then. So who wants to referee?"

"I'll do it." volunteered Calem. "I've gotten pretty decent at it."

All of us turned our attention to Silver and Red. I wanted to battle too but I decided that it was probably a better idea to scope out the competition. Plus, as long as it didn't take too long, I'm sure the professors won't mind... hopefully. Red and Silver looked ready so Calem began speaking.

"This one-on-one battle between trainers Red and Silver will begin...now!"

-Battle- Red Vs. Silver -Battle-

Red tossed his poke ball and out popped a fresh looking Charmander. I heard that Charmander was on of Red's favorite Pokémon so I wasn't surprised. What did surprise me though was Silver having a Murkrow as a starter. How the heck do you get a Dark type as a starter anyways? Murkrow were devious little birds that make a habit of stealing valuables. It was a nice fit for Silver.

"Murkrow use Peck!" Murkrow dived from the air in trying to strike Charmander with its sharp beak but Charmander dodged easily. Red didn't even say to dodge.

"Ember." Charmander shot out small flames aimed at Murkrow, but they missed.

"Heh." laughed Silver. "You won't lay a finger on Murkrow. Wing Attack!" Murkrow came down with a serious of Wing Attacks and all Charmander could do was dodge.

"I was afraid of this." said Dawn.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Since Murkrow are airborne and Charmander does all it's fighting on the ground, it will be difficult for a counter attack." She looked at me and smiled. "Come on Black, you knew that."

"Oh yeah... just messing with you...hah." I tried my best to make it seem like I was playing and judging by Dawn turning her attention back to the battle, I would say I succeeded. Truth be told, I didn't even factor that in.

"Still, I wouldn't be worried."

"Why's that?"

"It's Red after all." said Ethan.

I didn't know what that meant so I just shrugged and continued watching the battle Murkrow was still trying to land a blow on Charmander. I couldn't believe how in synch Red was with his Pokémon already.

"Ugh, are you just going to dodge all day?"

"..."

"Fine then. Murkrow finish him with a Peck attack!" Murkrow was going in for the last blow when Red finally said another command.

"Grab on to its beak." Charmander used it's claws to latch on to the Murkrow's beak. "Ember." Murkrow got a full blast of Ember's in its face. When the smoke cleared, Murkrow fainted, giving the victory to Red. Calem began making it official.

"Murkrow is unable to battle which means the victory goes to Red!"

Both trainers returned to Pokémon to their poke balls. Even in defeat Silver began smiling.

"Not bad for luck, however..." He turned to all of us and pointed. "I will stop at nothing to be the greatest trainer in the world!" He walked off towards whatever route he had and mind and disappeared from sight.

"Man, sore loser much?" said Nate.

"Who cares." said Barry. "It's my turn! Who wants to tango with the future champion?"

Everybody just stared at him as Red walked back to the crowd and Dawn and Lucas sighed at Barry's tenacity. I couldn't help but want to battle Red next. He always seems so calm and distant. He also feels impossible to read. Maybe Ethan isn't the strongest here after all I began to wonder. My thoughts were interrupted when May from Hoenn began to speak.

"I'll take you on if you don't mind having a type disadvantage."

"Ha bring it on!"

"As fun as this is we're going to be here all day." said Serena.

"I guess there no controlling the trainer in us." sighed Hilda. "Want to go next Serena?"

"Sure!"

"Hey I want in on this too." said Rosa.

"If you guys don't mind, how about we do a double battle?" suggested Lyra.

The four girls nodded and then I turned my attention to Blue who was talking to Ethan.

"So how about it Ethan? What do you say we do the last match of the day?"

"Fine with me."

It was incredible how everyone was so pumped up on the first day. If it was like this now, how is it going to be a few months from now I wondered? I figured if I was going to keep up with these guys I would have to go through the most rigorous training ever.

"The one-on-one battle between trainers Barry and May will begin... now!" said Calem

-Battle- Barry Vs. May -Battle-

"Go Turtwig!" From what I knew, Turtwig is a grass type Pokémon with some good defense.

"Go Torchic!" I thought May was so lucky. Torchic's last evolution which was Blaziken was one of my favorite Pokémon.

"Turtwig use Tackle!"

"Dodge Torchic and use Ember!" Torchic's dodge was successful and the embers were set for Turtwig.

"Quick Turtwig, use Withdraw." Turtwig used it shell to decrease the embers.

"Not bad Barry but how long can you keep it up? Keep using Ember!" The poor Turtwig didn't have a chance to attack as it was swallowed by many embers attacks. Finally, Torchic got tired and stopped.

"Good job Turtwig, now use Tackle!"

"Impossible! How can a grass type take that many Embers?" said May. Turtwig used a ferocious Tackle that sent Torchic back a couple of yards.

"Finish with Tackle!'

"Torchic, muster all your strength for a final Ember!" As soon as Turtwig got close, it got a hit with an Ember, but unfortunately it was so close that Torchic's still go hit. It turned into a double KO.

"Both Pokémon are unable to perform meaning it's a tie!"

"Aww man!" said Barry rubbing his head like he had a chronic brain freeze. "Oh well, good battle May."

"You too Barry!"

"As much as I would like to watch the rest of you, I really want to get my training going. You guys better let me battle you later or it's a ten million fine for everyone! Later!"

In a puff of smoke, Barry had taken off.

"Man, that guy only knows one speed." said Lucas.

Soon after, the four women gathered for the next battle. If I heard correctly, it was a double battle between Rosa and Hilda versus Serena and Lyra. I always enjoyed the action double battles had. The only thing better to watch in my book were roataion battles. Now those got crazy!

The double battle between trainers Rosa and Hilda versus Lyra and Serena will begin... now!"

-Double Battle- Hilda and Rosa Vs. Lyra and Serena -Double Battle-

Hilda tossed out her a Tepig, Rosa tossed out a Snivy, Lyra called out a Chikorita, and Serena choose a Fennekin.

The next thing that happened made me laugh along with everyone else. All four girls told there Pokémon to use Tackle and all of them collided in the center of the field. After the four battling shook of their laughs and the Pokémon regained their senses, the battle was back on.

"Tepig use Ember on Chikorita!"

"Fennekin use your Ember to cancel the attack!" The two Embers from Serena and Hilda's Pokémon canceled each other out.

"Snivy take the opportunity to use Vine Whip on Chikorita!"

"Chikorita use your Vine Whip!" once again, the attacks canceled each other out.

"This is the most neutral battle ever." I said. "I think they're trying to be funny."

"Aha, well it's working for me." said Hugh. "It's ironic that all four of them or capable of canceling each other out like that."

The battle went on for another five minutes before finally all four trainers Pokémon succumbed to fatigue.

"All four Pokémon are down meaning the match is a tie... again." said Calem sighing.

All four girls called back their Pokémon and joined the crowd again while talking about how fun that was. I personally thought it was a little funny how they kept using the same attack as their opponent, but that's just me. Blue and Ethan were getting ready until Hugh spoke up.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, can me and Nate battle real quick?"

"Go for it." said Ethan.

"Make it snappy." impatiently replied Blue.

"Awesome!" said Nate.

Before they could get in their positions, a light voice came from out of nowhere. It turned out to be Wally. I literally forgot he was even there. He's been so quite. I bet he could give Red a run for his money.

"Can I join you two for a three-way battle?"

"The more the merrier." replied Nate.

"Aha." laughed Hugh.

"What's so funny?"

"He said he wants to join us for a "three-way".

"Oh grow up." said Nate

Wally smiled and made his way down to the arena. While I was struggling not to laugh because I thought nobody else noticed that three-way joke, I was enjoying the fact that I had seen a single, double, and three-way battle in the span of less than an hour.

"The three-way battle between Nate, Hugh, and Wally will begin...now!"

-Three-Way Battle- Nate Vs. Hugh Vs. Wally -Three-Way Battle-

Nate and Hugh apparently picked the same starters because two Oshawott's appeared along with Wally's Treecko. This should be interesting.

This battle was a little weird. Once Nate and Hugh realized that Wally's Treecko could use Bullet Seed they focused their attacks on Treecko and overwhelmed it. Then, the two Oshawott's fought each other in an even battle until...

"Oshawott, dive and use Tackle." said Nate. he managed to get his Oshawott airborne and then his Oshawott gave Hugh's the head butt of a life time.

"Both Treecko and Hugh's Oshawott are unable to battle meaning the victor is Nate!"

"Alright!" screamed Nate.

"You lucked out!" replied Hugh

"I guess having the type advantage hurt me in this case." finished Wally.

The three trainers came back to the crowd leaving the last battle of Ethan and Blue about to begin.

"It's about freaking time!" said Blue taking his place. "Don't mistake me for being like Red, Ethan."

"Don't worry, I won't"

"I see he's as confident as ever." said Leaf.

"Why don't you battle Leaf?" I asked. In terms of the females, I wasn't sure who was the strongest. For some reason thought, I felt that Leaf could take on any one of us.

"The same reason you probably didn't run inside, get your Pokémon, and try to join the battles. I like to scope out my competition."

I wondered how Leaf could read me so easily even though we technically just met. Unless she has psychic powers are something. Funny thing is that still wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen to me. I was brought back to reality by Calem announcing the final match.

"The one-on-one battle between Blue and Ethan will begin... now!"

-Battle- Blue Vs. Ethan -Battle-

As cocky as he was, Blue is known for being one of those natural geniuses. Ethan was one of the trainers I heard most about on the trip here besides Red. In terms of resume, he might outrank all of us. In terms of skill, I'm not sure. I never asked him if half the thing I heard him do was true or not. If one thing was sure, it was him and Red would be the most difficult to deal with.

"Go Squirtle!" said Blue.

"Go Cyndaquil!" replied Ethan.

Ethan obviously had the type disadvantage in this but he still seemed confident enough to convince you he had a master plan or something.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!"

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil dodged and then the entire field was covered in smoke spewing from Cyndaquil.

"Crap, I forgot he could use that..." said Blue. "Squirtle get out of the smoke now!"

"Cyndaquil use Ember!"

The smoke suddenly started glowing orange as cries from Squirtle could be heard. When the smoke finally passed Cyndaquil was standing a few feet from Squirtle who was motionless.

"Good job Squirtle! Now use Water Gun!" Squirtle just stood there and finally collapsed revealing burn marks on its body. Ethan had defeated Blue pretty soundly despite type disadvantage.

"Squirtle is unable to battle meaning the victor is Ethan!" finished Calem finally taking a seat probably glad he wouldn't have to do anymore officiating.

"How?" said Blue withdrawing Squirtle. "How could fire type attacks damage Squirtle like that?"

"Easy." replied Ethan. "Cyndaquil's Smokescreen not only hinders visibly, but it's also very hot. Cyndaquil's Embers were magnified in power when they were used in the Smokescreen. Good thing it wasn't cold out huh."

"Humph. You may have gotten me this time but you won't be so lucky the next time."

Blue walked off in a similar fashion that Silver did earlier. Figures.

"Nice going." I said.

"Thanks. Now if no one else is going to battle, I'm gone. Good luck with the beginning of your journeys everyone!"

Ethan walked off and the other trainers began to do the same.

"We're taking off too Black." said Hilda.

"Hope to see you soon man." said Nate.

"Please be careful Black and don't over sleep again." added Rosa.

Hugh gave a simple fist pump and took off along with Hilda, Nate, and Rosa.

"..." Red as usually didn't say anything. He did tip his hat at me though. His black hair swung in the wind as he turned around and took off.

"Looks like the competition is stiff." said Leaf as she waved and left.

"I better go find Barry." said Lucas "Who knows what he could get himself into."

"Right." added Dawn "Take care of yourself Black." Dawn and Lucas left were the next to leave.

"Well let's not keep Nexivia waiting guys." said May. Wally nodded as he followed May.

"Hey Black, the moment we meet again I'm challenging you to a battle." said Brendan with a confident smile.

"Challenge accepted." I said while making a confident smile of my own.

"Let's do this Kris!" said Lyra.

"You bet." They both waved and left.

"This sure is exciting." said Calem. "Time to get to work." Calem left leaving Black and Serena.

"Looks like this is going to be the toughest challenge yet huh Black?"

"You can say that again."

"Ha, well I'm off." She started to leave but stopped and turned around back to me.

"Hey, have you ever met-" she paused. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Oh sorry, it's just with you oversleeping and the way you act you remind me a lot of a boy I once knew, but there's no way you could know him. Anyway bye."

She left before I could ask any further. I wonder who she was talking about. I shrugged it off and turned to face the doors in front of me. Within the next hour, my journey would probably begin. For the next year, I'd be in some of the most challenging battles of my life.

"I don't care if it's Red, Ethan, or anybody else. I will be the one to beat Nexivia!"

I took a deep breath and opened the doors to the lab to receive my first Pokémon of the Nexivia region.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1. As you can see, most of this chapter was just to establish some rivalries of the Master Generation. By the way, if you got that "three-way" joke before ****Hugh said anything, good for you.**

**2. If you have any comments, suggestions, or you just like reviewing, feel free.**


End file.
